Secrets
by Roselilac
Summary: She hated one... she adored the other... but which of the two could claim her heart? Lion and Snake will battle again... for the love of one woman...


Secret  
  
Ey people! This is actually my first try in writing a Harry Potter fic... so please be kind! Anyway! Please review! Please please please!!!! Tell me what you think! I enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you guys love reading it! It might be a little bad... but please be patient, and kind enough to tell me your opinions... flames are welcome! So please... read and review! Enjoy reading! (  
  
Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
She stared out of her new dorm room, fuming again  
  
"Of all the boys in school why does he have to become the new Head Boy?! I just can't believe it! Why couldn't Harry be the head boy? Or maybe Ron... or someone else... but why him?! What have I done to deserve this? Being too smart...?"  
  
"That might be it, Granger! You're too smart for your own good!" the reply got her turning towards the door of the bathroom, which was connected to both their dorm rooms...  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Can't you knock before opening a door to which is obviously NOT your room!" she raged, walking towards him  
  
"O I did knock, you were just busy talking to yourself to notice!" he replied, turning to look at her room then back to her, "Nice room, Granger! I would expect you wouldn't want to keep it all to yourself!"  
  
"And what should that supposedly mean?" she was seething  
  
His eyebrows rose as a reply, then a small sly grin lit his features...  
  
"For a smart ass as yourself its really foolish of you not to understand what I meant"  
  
"Well excuse me for being too naïve for you! But unlike you, Malfoy, I have better use of my time studying rather than fucking the next bitch that has the hots for me!" with that she grabbed her duffel bag and begun to rummage through her things  
  
"Well well! I didn't know you were into girls too!"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy before I shove this book into that big mouth of yours!" she threatened  
  
He stood leaning against the bathroom door, watching her move about the room... He had to admit, she had one hell of a body! High breasts, a near perfect shape, and her ass was one piece of work... he knew about her growing popularity with the boys... actually it began last year, their sixth year, the stick form had bloomed into something any male specie would drool after. Her face had changed as well, gone was the childish looks replaced by a Madonna beauty... pale skin, brown eyes, red lips, her hair had straightened out as well, it was sleek and fell long down to her mid section... in simple saying... she was gorgeous! ... well not to him of course... he hated the mud blood! It would ruin his reputation to be seen with her... can you imagine the hottest male in school hitting it off with a mudblood such as her?! NO WAY! He would have to be insane at first before that happened!  
  
Draco had grown as well, his body toned and tanned from hours of practice. He let his hair grow a little longer, now being able to loosely tie it back with a short leather band. His looks weren't his only major points... for years he has competed with Granger in grades, and equaled the smart girl in most everything. He was captain of their team... now Head Boy! Not to mention his roots... and of course... when it came to money... he was FILTHY RICH! What else could a girl want? He has everything! The perfect man in every aspect! And that included behind doors! Girls couldn't get enough of him, lusting after him even after being put down under the worst circumstances... well he wasn't called a "sex god" for nothing!  
  
"What are you staring at, Malfoy?" she asked annoyingly, her voice breaking into his thoughts...  
  
"You" he replied, teasing her with his answer  
  
"What?!" she was irritated, very much so she would have loved to punch off that grin... well she had that pleasure in third year and she would love to do it again  
  
"You... I was staring at you," he repeated  
  
"Whatever, Malfoy! Now could you get out of my room"  
  
"This is not your room, I'm standing within the grounds of the bathroom... and you know, we do share the bathroom"  
  
She walked up to him and pushed him back making him struggle to catch a foothold or even a grip, but he caught none, tumbling back into cold water...  
  
"You look better wet, Malfoy!" with that and a loud laugh which continued on, she closed the door, locking it off before the now soaking wet and very amused pureblood could retaliate...  
  
"I'll get you for that, Granger" he whispered, grabbing a towel before heading towards his room, his mind coming up with the perfect revenge... He was definitely getting her the next time, and it was something she wouldn't easily forget...  
  
I'm sorry it was short! Too short maybe... I'll make the next chapters longer! I promise! Please review!! I'll try and update soon!! ( 


End file.
